


Peach | Pêche

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Mindfuck, Multi, Overstimulation, Piss, Ratings: R, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Squirt - Freeform, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kim lip and Yves are girlfriendsChuu is a new student that catches both of the girl’s eyes and lust over her.Will chuu surrender to the girlfriends desires?
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. øne

The institute was only girls, Chuu expected that from her parents, they didn't want their precious only daughter to get pregnant at the age of 18. 

Chuu was a virgin... with capital letters.

She hadn't had sex in fact she was grossed out by it ever since she watched straight porn and her parents caught her. They were terrified and immediately changed her schools. 

Her parents were very controlling as she didn't have siblings it was only her in the house, she was raised under a religious house with a lot of values, she couldn't oppose to anything she was taught by growing up because she would get grounded. She felt like she couldn't form any opinions by herself. 

Even in the topic of sex they were very careful they didn't talk about it at all, when the school taught sex education her parents asked Chuu to be out so she couldn't hear anything about penises or vaginas or how babies are made.

They were that extreme.

Until she was 18 and decided to learn by herself but it didn't help that she searched the internet. The most embarrassing thing she's ever experienced was that she was found watching x rated videos.

Yes her parents freaked out to the point of her mom having a panic attack. 

"We're going to make drastic changes from now on young lady" her dad said, she didn't pay attention at all she was thinking about how that man's penis went inside the woman's vagina and it made her nauseous. 

Was that the only way to make babies? Ew.

So we're here now, in the first day of school in a completely new environment, when Chuu crossed the door all she could see were girls playing around in the hallways and in pairs walking slowly to the school's yard or the bathroom, and it smelled nice unlike her old school that was a mess everywhere. 

She made her way to the lockers and accidentally crashed with a girl that was running to her direction, Chuu was the one that fell on her butt and the bunny-like girl lend her hand, the new student took it and she stood up. 

"Hi, I'm sorry for that I should've been more careful, my name is Jung Jinsoul and I'll show you the school." She smiled and her eyes were really bright, it made Chuu feel comfortable 

"Um... sure... Ah... I'm Kim Jiwoo nice to meet you." She was kinda nervous after all she didn't know how to make friends but jinsoul looked friendly.

"I'm in the same class as you. I was assigned by the principal to show you around." 

Well she guessed it won't be that bad, she will have a guide on the first day of school which is very convenient, Jinsoul was really nice, and wherever she went everyone knew her, her scent was as sweet as vanilla, and her eyes didn't stop shining. 

It was the end of the guide, they already covered the garden, the lockers, the cafeteria, library, bathrooms, reception, classrooms and now they were in front of their class: C-2. 

When they opened the door two girls were making out shamelessly in the teacher's desk and the whole class want even bothered by it. Jinsoul looked away in embarrassment.

"They are... Kim lip and Yves, they are girlfriends and they do this all the time so get used to it" 

Chuu kept looking at how the girls were eating each other's mouths, tongue was involved and a lot of saliva dripping out of the corner of one girl's mouth, she even heard a little moan. Chuu stopped breathing when the girl at the bottom looked and her and smirked. 

She didn't know what to do so she asked jinsoul to take her to the rooftop and grabbed her hand wanting to go away quickly but jinsoul was stronger than her, maybe it was the height? She told chuu that they didn't have time to be playing around and the bell would ring soon. So chuu was forced to go inside the classroom avoiding the couple of eyes.

When the couple stopped kissing, Yves asked Lip what was she watching, as she answered watching both of the girls go to their seats:

"someone interesting."


	2. twö

Chuu felt like all the eyes were on her. She was really nervous to the point of shaking in her seat. Jinsoul sat behind her so she won't feel so lonely, she put her hand on the brunette's shoulder to calm her a bit. 

The couple that was making out on the desk suddenly separated parted ways. A really pretty girl walked to where chuu was sitting; she had long dark brown hair, fair skin that looked really soft, her eyes were big and cute, her hips moved so gracefully. It was almost like a model that walks a runway, even her hair was moving to the rhythm. 

Fuck, Chuu was awestruck.

"Hey." Oh hell no, ever her voice was beautiful. Was she talking to chuu? It looked like it was she stood right beside her seat. Chuu looked up at her and the girl was wearing a very playful expression but her eyes weren't on chuu. 

"I told you not to talk to me ver again Lip." Jinsoul said in an angry tone, what's going on? 

"Baby you know you want me, don't hold back" Chuu saw how Lip cupped the blonde's cheeks

"Fuck you, leave me alone." Jinsoul slapped her hands away and finally Lip went away, not before giving Chuu a look. 

Chuu's heartbeat started to get faster when they locked eyes. Fuck she muttered under her breath, Jinsoul stared at her with a confused expression but didn't say anything. 

The teacher came in and the class started but the whole day she couldn't concentrate because she felt two pairs of eyes behind her back all the time it wasn't even funny. It made her uncomfortable to the máximum.

The classes finished and Chuu decided to go her own way rejecting Jinsoul's invitation to lunch together, she went to her locker to arrange her books when she heard a voice right beside her.

"Hi Babe" Chuu got scared and jumped a few centimeters away. When she saw the owner of the voice it was Lip. 

"Hey... Hi... what's up?" She awkwardly smiled trying to look away from her eyes. 

"Hey, peach." Another voice came from behind Chuu and this time she really screamed and backed away quickly causing her to bump her back to Lip's chest. 

Lip didn't lose the opportunity to snake her hands around Chuu's waist and pull her closer to her body, whispering into her ear "don't be scared" Chuu's blush went up to her ears, the other taller girl noticed how close the two were and spoke harshly.

"Let her go, don't be too pushy. You're scaring her" Chuu didn't know who she was but it was the girl that was kissing Lip, her girlfriend. 

"You are such a party pooper." Lip got annoyed and let Chuu go, making her stare in curiosity at the taller girl.

"Hi peach, my name is Yves. I guess you already saw me this morning" her eyes were sharp and her long hair was dark her lips were tainted red and she gave such a harsh vibe it made Chuu a bit nervous. 

"I'm Chuu n-not peach" she couldn't hold eye contact any longer.

"I call you peach because your ass is very round like a peach" yves got closer to chuu and grabbed her ass very hard which made the shorter gasp and push her away. 

"Hey hey calm down... I didn't think you'd be aggressive" Lip again pulled her closer by the waist, Chuu was so confused now why were they talking with her? What did they want?. 

"Peach, we just wanted to let you know we like you a lot." Yves looked a bit angry at the push chuu gave her.

"And we want you to be our girlfriend" Lip happily said

"What?! No! No No! What type of relationship..." 

"We like you, so naturally we want you to be with us" Yves never let her eyes go from Chuu

"But it's not normal... isn't a relationship supposed to be of two people?" Chuu innocently said 

"We don't roll that way, peach" 

Yves face got closer to the short girl that was trapped in her girlfriend's arms and connected their lips, very soon the kiss became heated and chuu moaned softly, Lip licked her ear and bit of very hard which made Chuu open her mouth, this allowed Yves' tongue to go inside. 

Chuu felt overwhelmed with so much going on she was getting out of breath just right when Lip's hand rubbed her clothed genitalia she had to move aggressively to get free from those two girls. 

When she finally did she was sitting on the floor breathing really heavy, eyes semi closed and saliva going out of the corner of her mouth. 

Lip and Yves found the sight very sexy.

Chuu looked up at them "t-that was my... first kiss..."

The dark brown haired girl kneeled down and pecked chuu's lips smirking devilishly 

"Next time It'll be more intense"


	3. thrêe

Fuck what was that? Chuu had her mind wondering into the nowhere the next day of class, dark circles appeared because she couldn't sleep last night due to her brain repeating the events with Kim Lip and Yves over and over again. 

Jinsoul noticed her very very bad condition and the worst thing was that today they had p.e. and she didn't have the energy to run around and play whatever sport they had to do. 

She hadn't seen Yves nor Lip in the changing rooms, now that she was outside in the field sitting alongside her classmates her eyes unconsciously started to look for them. Jinsoul got really annoyed by her strange behavior. 

"What are you looking for? You've been spacing out and very anxious all day." Chuu finally came back to herself.

"Nothing, I just haven't had enough sleep" Jinsoul could believe that because her eyes looked very tired 

"You better stop texting until late at night then, is it your girlfriend?" 

"No! I don't have a girlfriend or anything..." 

Jinsoul could see the lie in her eyes, oh well it's just the second day of highschool not like she would have the trust to tell her anything. 

The conversation died there because the principal Haseul appeared in front of them telling them the p.e teacher was sick and didn't go to work, so that meant they had free hour. Everyone cheered and went their own ways while Jinsoul dragged Chuu to her group of friends. 

Chuu was walking with her hand being grabbed by Jinsoul when she saw Yves waving at her from the inside of the building, she couldn't resist because Yves had a dominant effect on her. 

"Sorry Jinsoul I have to go" she let go of her grab and ran inside leaving jinsoul standing there, disappointed and sad. 

Chuu went inside but she didn't see Yves at all she kept walking and looking to the sides, when she saw an open door and peeked inside, suddenly a hand pulled her and closed the door. 

For her surprise it was Lip and Chuu had fallen into Yves' lap. It was the p.e storage room, so that's where they were hidden. 

"Good morning babe, were you looking for us?" Lip crawled up Chuu's body in the mat.

Chuu's heartbeat increased by thousand when Lip kissed her, it was different from Yves kiss, this was more gentle and soft but hot and the same time. Chuu felt two hands cup her breasts which made the latter moan loudly, lip broke the kiss to shush her because they can be heard. Chuu was already out of her mind but agreed to kept quiet. 

Kim lip returned to what she was doing with a smile this time she made her open her legs so she could get comfy between them. The hands that were on her breasts pinched both of her nipples, and Chuu couldn't hold back anymore, she started to swing her hips up and down while her eyes were closed letting Lip do whatever she wanted with her mouth. Lip opened her eyes and looked to Yves and both of them started going to the next level. 

While kissing, Yves' mouth went to attack the other's neck trying to leave purple marks, bitting very hard. Lip didn't let her speak until now that her hands traveled down her torso to the hem of her short pulling them down along with her underwear 

"Ah? L-Lip what are you doing?!" Chuu could finally take a breathe, but not for too long since Yves too was taking her shirt off. 

Now Chuu was half naked, with only her bra, but knowing them it won't last long. 

"Baby you're so pretty, look at you" Lip started to rub her finger on the brunette's clitoris, making her shake her legs and almost scream.

"No please... I-It's my f-first time" Chuu was now grabbing Yves' legs very harshly, while she unbuttoned her bra. 

Lip smirked at the other's expression of pleasure, she wasn't really doing anything extreme just rubbing her pussy and that alone made her go crazy. 

"Am I going to be your first time? It's an honor" she lowered herself more and stuck out her tongue near her genitalia

"P-please" Yves heard her pleads and her fingers moved down to spread pussy open for Lip to stick her tongue inside.

Chuu was going crazy, it kinda overwhelmed her because she was the only one being pleasured: her clit was being rubbed and she had a tongue inside her pussy.

"F-Fuck... please" the tongue suddenly disappeared but instead two fingers came inside going in and out rapidly.

"It's too... Fast... mmph!" Lip kissed her roughly while her pace became faster and faster making sloppy sounds. Yves was rubbing faster too.

Chuu felt something strange in her bottom and broke the kiss   
"Something's coming! Stop! Stop! I'm gonna pee...!" 

Her hips moved on their own out of the pleasure she was feeling Lip removed her fingers and squirted very hard, she let out a long and noisy moan while cumming. 

Yves didn't stop her movements on her clitoris while she was squirting which made Chuu see stars.

She ended up passing out on Yves' arms. Her chest syncing with her heavy breathing left Lip and Yves with a satisfied look.

"That wasn't pee, you just squirted babe. You're so cute" Chuu heard it faintly while she recovered from her high. 

"Peach, we have to dress you up it's almost time for class" Yves laid her on the mat.

"As a prize we want to give you this..."


	4. föur

Chuu came back to class, jinsoul was waiting for her outside the classroom she was worried because she was gone for so long. 

"Chuu!! Where were you? I was so... are you okay?" Jinsoul noticed how she wore such an uncomfortable expression. 

Chuu was not at all okay after what happened during p.e, she was about to answer her question when two hands rested on her shoulders she looked up at them and surprise surprise! Yves and Kim Lip were beside her. 

"Nothing is wrong blondie." Yves looked at jinsoul with a serious expression. They stared at each other for a while until they listened a moan coming from chuu.

Lip had spanked her and chuu moaned very loudly, clinging to her for dear life and no one understood why.

Yves and Jinsoul's eyes were on Lip now and jinsoul got even more suspicious 

"Jungeun what are you doing with her?" 

"Nothing, why? Are you perphaps... jealous Soulie?" She smirked and jinsoul had enough 

"No i'm not, I'm trying to get her away from you because I know you'll hurt her... the same way you hurt me" Yves stayed silent and chuu heard everything but was still kinda agitated in lip's arms, she wondered what was she referring to? 

Lip looked at Jinsoul and smiled once again "honey that wasn't my fault, who was the one that always came crawling back to me? You're clearly missing something there. Now excuse me, we have to go to the bathroom."

Lip and Chuu went pass her as well as Yves. Jinsoul got even more angry and kicked the classroom's door, for unlucky her, teacher vivi saw her and asked if something was wrong. Jinsoul could only lie "nothing I just had a bad day" and tears fell down her cheeks.

The three entered the bathroom, the stalls were all empty they chose the one in the middle and entered, before closing the door Yves told lip that she'd be taking care of chuu. Lip sighed and rolled her eyes but agreed and gave chuu that was still in her arms to Yves. She grabbed her hand and both of them entered the stall. 

Chuu didn't understand what was going on the only thing she could concentrate in was the vibrator inside of her that was massaging her walls constantly and giving her pleasure. Her knees were weak and the only sounds her mouth let out we're moans. Yves saw this sight and immediately locked the door letting chuu sit at the top of the closed toilet.

"What's wrong peach? Is it too much for you?" Yves asked in a soft voice which made Chuu's heartbeat increase. "Don't worry I'm gonna take that out, but we have to hurry since the teacher must be in class already" she squatted in front of the younger and ran her hands through her legs making chuu shiver a little. 

Yves took out her skirt and left her only with underwear, she could see how it was already wet and dripping, the sound of the vibrator was very loud, she wondered how jinsoul didn't hear anything. She spread her legs and Chuu could no longer hold back her moans. "Take it out now please" she pleaded. 

Yves did what she was told to but painfully slow, she licked over her underwear tasting her a bit. She smirked looking up at her, she slides down her underwear and could finally see it all. She wanted to stick her fingers in her al don't with the vibrator and that's exactly what she did, it was very slippery and it made a hard sound that Lip could hear from the outside. Plus chuu kept moaning and moaning louder and louder she was losing her mind with every thrust. Yves had put the vibrator to the Higher level and stuck inside four fingers easily. 

Yves was enjoying every single thing she saw and heard, Chuu was really sensitive now. "turn around" she commanded. The younger had no other option but to try to stand up and turn around giving her a full sight of her ass. 

Chuu expect it but the four fingers entered once again but this time Yves started licking her ring of muscles, she thought it was so gross she screamed "not there! It's disgusting..." to what Yves replied "it's not disgusting, peach, you taste really good" 

Yves was going faster and faster with her tongue and fingers that Chuu was already feeling like cumming. She screamed various times that she was going to cum but Yves didn't stop. She kept it on and on until chuu let out a high pitched moan and the vibrator fell on the floor. 

Yves noticed she was cumming and moved her face closer to where the squirt was going out and drank it. Chuu saw this and a faint "no" came out but Yves didn't even listen.

When they were finished they got out of the stall and encountered Lip with her arms crossed. "Finally, we're like twenty minutes late" 

Chuu couldn't look at anyone in the eyes she was so embarrassed and worst of all when a student came out of the other stall next to them. 

The three of them walked to class as if nothing had happened and teacher Vivi asked question after question but none of the three answered, Chuu was not very good at working under pressure "I had an emergency and the two of them helped me, it was really bad so please forgive us for this time, it won't happen again"

Viví accepted the excuse and let them inside. Chuu noticed how jinsoul was a bit annoyed by her presence. 

"I'm sorry." Jinsoul muttered.


	5. Fîve

Math class was boring as always, Chuu was good at it while Jinsoul struggled a lot. She was grateful that the brunette was sitting in front of her at that time. 

When the class finished jinsoul attempted one more time to invite her to eat lunch together but this time it became awkward. Without the blonde knowing chuu was already staring when she turned around.

“Um... would you like to lunch with me? I promise it won’t be too much” Jinsoul couldn’t keep eye context because she perfectly knew what she did in the bathroom with her ex girlfriend.

“Sure... let’s go!” Chuu smiled as if nothing was wrong with the feeling of a pair of eyes burning her skin. 

Both of the girls stood up and exited the classroom.

Yves and Lip looked annoyed. They thought Jinsoul was meddling in with their plans and they knew exactly what to do to get her out of the way.

Jinsoul was happy she almost smiled when Chuu grabbed her hand to walk to the rooftop where they would be having lunch. The blonde felt how the other’s hands were soft to the touch and didn’t want to let her go it was almost as if their hands fit together like a puzzle piece... it felt magical to Jinsoul. Despite what chuu had done with lip and yves she still saw some kind of innocence in the younger, her eyes never left their intertwined fingers when she stopped at the rooftop door.

She snapped out of her trance and opened the door telling chuu that her group of friends must’ve been waiting. Their eyes met and Jinsoul felt like her heartbeat increased, she lowered her head and squeezed her hand even more when they started walking. 

Chuu was so oblivious to it she didn’t know why the older acted that way, she didn’t care that much anyway.  
She only agreed on coming because yves was probably thinking of making her do thing she didn’t want so the only option was to seek refuge on Jinsoul... She also was curious about her conversation with Kim Lip.

“I’m here! I brought a friend from my class” jinsoul happily said when they were stood in front of three girls four girls. “Please be nice to her, she’s a new student” 

Chuu introduced herself as Kim Jiwoo, she smiled brightly to the girls hoping to have been polite and not boring or anything, she wanted to have friends that can possibly distract her from the events that have been happening.

“I’m Gowon, nice to meet you” a cute short blonde girl with a very crunchy voice waved her hand. 

“Olivia Hye” her eyes were sharp and scary...

“Hi! I’m Choerry! I hope we can become great friends!” Her hair was purple which stood out from the other girls, she seemed very cheerful and it made Chuu feel comfortable 

“Jeon Heejin, nice to meet you” she looks like a rabbit but her voice is so deep.

When everyone was done introducing themselves both Jinsoul and Chuu sat down to eat with them, they had a nice conversation nothing too uncomfortable chuu actually loved being in there with those girls they clicked almost immediately. Jinsoul was so happy to see the younger smile and be herself around her old friends, after all this was their last year in highschool. 

Olivia and Gowon went inside first, saying they needed to get to class earlier because of the teacher. They held hands and chuu wondered if they were girlfriends. Choerry followed them with a big smile saying goodbye, heejin was going to check on her girlfriend hyunjin.

Chuu was kind of taken aback because of the relationships and her face expressed that confusion so jinsoul spoke.

“In my group of friends we were all dating but now me and choerry are single. Gowon and Olivia make a good couple” Jinsoul smiled softly as if she was their mom. That made chuu laugh a bit. 

“Hey... I don’t know if this is out of like or disrespectful but I noticed you and Lip had something?” Jinsoul looked at the ground, her eyes were sad and distant 

“We used to go out last year, at first everything was good and amazing; we’d have dates, she’d come to visit me after school, we’d hang out together everywhere even here, we used to come here to eat because it was like a private place, we kissed and even we were each other’s first time. It all went down when I got to knwo she was cheating on me with yves... I went to her house to have our usual Saturday night but in her Bedroom the two of them were having sex.” Chuu couldn’t believe what she was listening to, Jinsoul broke down in tears.

“I though we had something special because a relationship should be of two people. So that night I broke up with her. I had no options, but the next few days I’d constantly be wherever she was and getting close to her I even asked her to come back with me, I wasn’t over her at all. Now I’m sure I don’t need her in fine being without her I just hate the idea that you’re hanging out with them I have a bad feeling about all of this” Chuu didn’t know how to reply she didn’t want to tell her that her ex girlfriend fucked her in a storage room. 

Suddenly a voice came from behind calling Jinsoul, she excused herself and went downstairs. Chuu kept thinking about everything there alone, letting the wind gently brush her hair. 

What was she going to do? She knew yves and lip had already put an eye on her and they won’t let her alone... should she tell the principal? Or maybe she just needed to reject them the next time. But it was hard, she liked the feelings they evoked on her, that ecstasy she feels when she’s about to cum it’s something else.

She started blushing, she wondered what time it was when the bell rang and she ran downstairs to her class. 

For her surprise Lip was in the hallways kissing a very well known blonde girl, Jinsoul. 

Chuu was in shock because she just told her she was over her and now she’s letting Lip stick her tongue down her throat like that? 

Glad that she didn’t notice her Chuu entered the classroom and was stopped midway by yves.

“Hey peach, I really didn’t understand math so could you please help me with the homework?”

“Sure I’d love to, right now?”

“No I’d love if you could come to my house when school is over” 

Chuu was again in a dilemma, deep down she didn’t want to go because she knew what would happen but when she saw Jinsoul and Lip coming in she didn’t hesitate.

“Sure I’ll be there.”


	6. Sïx

Yves smiled and Chuu was out of her mind, she had the cutest smile ever seen by the naked eye. She blushed little and said that she hoped yves would wait a bit because she needed to tell her parents first. The taller didn’t have any problem at all and said that she’d be waiting for a response. 

Chuu went to sit down she she noticed Jinsoul was looking at her. With a fucking smile on her lips.

“I’m sorry I had to do something’s I forgot to check if you were-"

“Shut up, liar. I saw you and Lip and I have to say that you disgust me, how can you lie to my face like that” chuu wasn’t having it when she let her anger out.

Jinsoul understood but she wasn’t lying when she told her she’s over Lip... Or was she?   
Lip just started to kiss her out of nowhere and she let healed go with it because she missed those lips and the scent of her, she’s a liar, chuu was right. With her eyes not meeting the younger’s she accepted the label

“You’re right sorry.” 

She turned around and never talked to her for the remain time.

The clases were over and the bell rang, Jinsoul grabbed her things and left as soon as possible. 

Chuu on the other hand stayed in the hallway calling her mom asking for permission, her mother was so happy she made a friend that she let her go with the condition of going home before 10pm. And Jiwoo was happy too, she could spend time away from the hell that was her home. 

Yves waited beside her and when the shorter smiled and jumped she got the message that she had been given permission.

Both of the girls walked the streets side to side, they didn’t talk at all, chuu realized that yves was not an extrovert and Lip seemed to be, the taller was quiet and very serious most of the time despite that chuu made little conversations here and there because she got bored easily. Yves wasn’t bothered by it she found it cute.

When they arrived home yves told her she lived alone that her parents were on a business trip and won’t be in the country for a few months. Her house was very cozy and elegant, it was obvious that her parents had money.

“You want something to eat or drink?” Yves asked while going upstairs to her bedroom

“Maybe just water I’m not that hungry” chuu smiled softly as the door was opened.

Yves turned on the ac and put both of their bags on her desk asking chuu to sit down on the bed while she went to get her water and some chips to eat while doing the homework. 

Chuu thought that yves looked very pretty just like this instead of being all over her. When yves came back chuu was revising her notes so she could teach her well as not make any mistakes, she was so cute in the taller’s eyes she couldn’t resist to give her a peck on the lips, chuu was surprised and asked why would she do that, yves simple answer was “because I wanted to”

The afternoon started to fall and the sunset was visible, both of the girls had competed the homework successfully. Yves learned a lot and chuu was satisfied with her teaching skills, they laughed and shared thoughts and it was fun but it was time to go.

As chuu was about to leave Yves side on the bed where they were resting for a while the taller grabbed her wrist and pulled her down with her on top, she stared kissing her passionately as of she didn’t want to let her go. Chuu felt like the air wasn’t enough so she slapped Yves Chest as a signal to let her breathe.. 

“Don’t... do that so suddenly” chuu was getting her breath back when she noticed the darkness in Yves eyes. She knew what was going to happen and she wasn’t trying to run away.

“Stay here, let me do things with ya” Yves licked her lips 

“What kinds of things?” 

“You’ll enjoy them.” 

Yves stood up for and got rid of her clothes, chuu had to close her eyes out of embarrassment, she she felt her back again in the bed with a black box. She didn’t say anything and started their make out session. They kissed until their saliva was dripping out, in the process yves took out chuu’s clothes leaving her only in her panties. When she ran a finger through her clothed pussy she was already wet. 

They broke the kiss and yves took out a big dildo and turned it on. Chuu freaked out and asked her what was that, yves laughed at how innocent she was.

“This is something that will give you pleasure, just like the vibrator” she didn’t hesitate and turned it up to the highest, chuu looked scared bit as soon as yves put it closer to her clitoris she went crazy.

She moaned watching it go up and down her clothed pussy at one point yves took the panty out and stuck the dildo slowly inside of her. Chuu screamed a little ves cause she’s never had a shaped penis thing inside of her and it scared her more than anything. Yves didn’t listen and stuck it all inside making the shorter cry out of pleasure. 

While the vibrator kept her distracted, yves put on her favorite strap on when the door was opened. It was no other than Lip that had just arrived in time. She didn’t wait any longer and started to have fun with her girlfriend. 

Chuu was in another world lost in the pleasure when she noticed lip was kissing and grinding on yves, she was already half naked, and sucking on yves penis? Since when she had a...?

Lip was on her knees sucking on her girlfriend, she heard a quite loud moan coming from chuu, when both of them looked to her direction she was touching herself enjoying the view. Both of them smirked and decided it wad time to play. 

Lip took out the dildo and sat on top of chuu’s face “lick me” she commanded, yves on the other hand positioned her dick in front of the now wet and messy hole, she licked her lips and entered in one thrust which made the bottom scream, the scream was muffled by lip’s pussy going back and forth on her mouth.

Yves kept thrusting at a moderate speed skiing chuu go crazy, it hurt so much she stated to cry underneath Lip, she grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to her genitalia asking for her tongue out and give her pleasure. 

This was really her first time and it was hurting so bad she wanted to run away. 

“The pain will go away okay? Just wait” yves decided to distract her playing with her nipples giving her pleasure.

Lip was moaning while Chuu learned how to properly eat her pussy, yves was getting turned on by those sounds that she unconsciously sped up her pace and chuu culdnr hold back her loud moans anymore. Lip decided to get down and enjoy the view for a while. 

Yves was thrusting at an animalistic pace while chuu was a mess, her cheeks were red and her breathe was so heavy her mouth parted and letting a strand of saliva run down, it was such a sight. 

“You like that peach? Want me to go faster?” Yves asked while the sound of their skin clapping filled the room 

“Y-yeah... faster please”

“Please what baby?” 

“Please... master” 

“You want master to break your little tight push huh?” 

Chuu was not herself anymore she’d lost her mind while pleading and asking for more, yves did what she wanted and sped up her thrusts making the bed sound even more like it was going to break.

“I’m I’m cumming ma-ster please!” Chuu said, yves stopped her movements when she made the shorter turn around and position herself in all fours, she wondered why and suddenly lip came on underneath her. 

“I’m gonna make you feel good too baby.”

That when she felt two members coming inside of her, lip had also put a strap on and was going to fuck chuu.

“N-no... Two are too much! It won’t fit” chuu hesitated.

“It will fit because i have stretched your pussy really good baby” Yves said. 

Chuu was getting double penetrated inside her pussy and oh god it hurt even more than the first time. But both girls didn’t care and started going fast both of them enjoying having chuu moaning like that because of them.

The three were so lost in the pleasure that they didn’t notice when chuu said that she was about to cum. She came really hard while having two dicks inside of her she felt lightheaded.

Lip and Yves hadn’t cum yet so they continued abusing her pussy to the point of overstimulation, chuu couldn’t be more broken than this, she wasn’t even chuu anymore she was just a doll that served to pleasure both for the girlfriends.

And she wasn’t disliking the idea at all. 

Lip got out of her and threw the strap on somewhere, she started to massage her clit until she squirts Salk over chuu’s face while she stuck it her tongue enjoying the taste.

Yves did the same but this time made her rest her back in the bed while squirting all over her stomach.

The three of them were catching their breaths and coming down from their highs when chuu closed her eyes slowly... drifting to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I publicated this on Wattpad too but I won’t be writing there anymore so I’m just gonna put the chapter already written here and then on I’ll continue with the story, sorry my smut skills are not that good but I’ll try!


End file.
